


Familiar Hand, Familiar Word

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	Familiar Hand, Familiar Word

She gripped his hand tightly, allowing herself to draw strength and comfort from its familiarity. Their pace didn’t slow as Lindsey led her backstage, merely nodding to the congratulatory crew who they passed in the narrow corridor. By the time they stood alone in her dressing room, the silence was almost too much, an oppressive weight that Stevie wanted to banish.

And so she relinquished her hold on Lindsey and turned to the mirror, giving the dark circles under her eyes more attention than her ego usually allowed.

She felt his fingers, warm and gentle on her waist. “Beautiful.”


End file.
